


Where are you?

by Syln



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith misses him, Angst, Lance disappeared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: Kidnapped by the Galras but can’t be found in their ship. Like a ninja, you disappeared from this place which must keep you. But you disappeared from our lives too, because we can’t find you. We’re looking for you. I am looking for you.





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Klance is my favorite ship. I love them so much. And I love when they suffer.
> 
> "What if Lance disappear? What if the team misses him? What if KEITH misses him?" This was the idea.
> 
> Enjoy !

Where are you?

Kidnapped by the Galras but can’t be found in their ship. Like a ninja, you disappeared from this place which must keep you. But you disappeared from our lives too, because we can’t find you. We’re looking for you. I am looking for you. And I’m dying.

Where are you?

I’m cold, so cold. I miss your heat. Nothing can warm me up, my body is at such a low temperature, that’s scaring me. Blankets don’t help me, suns too. You are the only one who can do something.

Where are you?

My lips are so dried, so sad. They call yours. Only your kisses can resurrect my mouth and curl its corners. It’s been so long since she smiled. She needs you.

Where are you?

Your last touches burn me when I remember during the night. Shivers run through my body on the rhythm of ghosts that haunt me. It’s always painful to feel you whereas you aren’t here. The callosity of your hand and their extraordinary warmth seem to inhabit me. In the dark, a ballet is played, the same of our last love, again and again.

Come back.

Please, don’t let me sink in this cold lac of despair. Don’t let these ghosts take over my sleep. Don’t let my lips dying little by little because nothing feed them. Don’t leave me alone.

Come back Lance !

Come back to wipe tears on my face. Come back to inflate my heart with your love. Come back to brighten my life with your smile. Come back to make me dream of the Earth that you miss so. Don’t leave me behind you, don’t leave me alone….

Don’t die. Please. Don’t die…

Where are you? Come back Lance ! We’re waiting for you !

I’m waiting.


End file.
